


Pulling You Down With Me

by TopologicGamble



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anyways someone please help Sylvain, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Gen, I mean Miklan shoved Sylvain down a well so like... This aint much different you know what I mean, Sylvain gave Miklan his scar change my mind, The fact that ao3 doesn't have Miklan's full name as a tag is non-crest bearer oppression, real sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopologicGamble/pseuds/TopologicGamble
Summary: //Gotta cut away Clear awaySnip away and sever thisUmbilical residue that'sKeeping me from killing you//





	Pulling You Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned by the tags, Miklan is not a good boy. Please don't look at anything too closely, I'm not that great at writing lol

Disgusting.

That was all Miklan could think as he watched Sylvain butter up yet another maid. It was revolting to watch, choosing instead to turn and head outside to clear his head. Everything came to Sylvain so easily, like the universe laid everything in his cradle at birth; in his studies, to training, to the very thing that separated him from Sylvain, from pariah to heir. The door slammed behind him as he started down his usual path through the Gautier estate. Past the carefully manicured lawn and garden and eyes of his parents, he made his way through the forest. He paid no mind to the branches cutting at his clothes and skin, the pain was nothing compared to the contempt he faced for being born. Here, there was no judgement, no cruel stares demanding that he cease to exist. 

The clearing was carefully concealed by the wild overgrowth, the dead tree he so loved as a child remaining wilted and rotting within. He’d long since grown too large to sit within the hollow of the tree, the perfect hiding place from the world. How he wished he had the courage to run, to tear away at the fragile threads that kept him in the family and forsake all that they stood for. The only thing that kept him in his hellish family was that he knew his presence was a thorn in their side, how shameful it must be for the Margrave Gautier to have his firstborn son be crestless. Miklan scoffed, sitting back against the rotted tree. If he was such a pain, such an eyesore, they should have tried to kill him. That way, he’d have the excuse of self-defense when he slits his father’s throat. 

But that wouldn’t be enough. No, not until he was gone. The one who stole everything from him for simply existing. There wasn’t enough contempt in the world to convey how he felt for his dear younger brother, Sylvain. How he loathed him. It was sickening, the divide between how their father treated him and himself. It was a pendulum swinging between praise and cruelty, and Miklan could only watch as Sylvain lapped up the positive attention. He swore every damn smile on Sylvain’s face made a mockery of him, a smirk oozing with gleeful contempt for him. He took everything from him and he dared to laugh, to be happy at his expense. Sylvain’s cushioned life was bore from the hardship that he endured. Everything, every misfortune Miklan endured, every cold shoulder and cutting word, was all Sylvain’s fault. All. His. Faul-

“Miklan!”

Miklan froze, his blood boiling at the sound of that voice. Sylvain must have followed him. How dare he try to take this solitude from him as well, hadn’t Sylvain taken enough from him?! Standing up, he began to scheme his revenge. This could be his chance; this place, his refuge was secluded enough that no one would hear him scream…

Sylvain stumbled out from the overgrowth, leaves in his hair and several cuts in his usually pristine clothes. Miklan crossed his arms and scowled,

“Am I not allowed a moment of peace from you?”

Sylvain frowned, venturing closer to his older brother. Surely he must know that it was dangerous to be alone with him. After the many times Miklan tried to kill him, Sylvain should fear him. The concern in Sylvain’s eyes only fanned the flames of his growing rage.

“You walked out so suddenly that I got worried.”

Worried. About him? What a joke. What a boldfaced lie. No, he was here to torment him yet again. Miklan let out a dry laugh.

“That’s rich. Did Father put you up to this? Or perhaps you’re just here to be a nuisance-”

“Would you shut up about that already?!” Sylvain interjected, his irritation as clear as day. “You’re always going on about how much of a pain I am, can’t you see that I’m trying to help you? I know you’re lonely and in pain, but it doesn’t give you the right to lash out at the world for something that we can’t control!”

Sylvain grabbed ahold of the front of Miklan’s shirt. 

“I didn’t ask to be born like this; you should understand that better than anyone! I didn’t ask you to hate me for something I can’t control! Why can’t you see that we’re the same?!”

Miklan stared down at him before wrenching Sylvain’s hand away from his shirt. He shoved him down, Miklan’s body trembling with rage, his face contorted into a visage of hatred.

“How dare you … How dare someone like you say that we’re the same! Do not trivialize my struggles, there’s no way a crest-bearing brat like you could ever understand how I feel or how it feels to be born without!”

Miklan grabbed ahold of Sylvain’s throat with both hands, pinning him to the ground. Sylvain choked and tried to squirm away, his hands flying up to try and relieve the crushing grip on his throat.

“Everything would have been better if you had never existed! You are the cause of my suffering, it’s because of you that I endure hell every fucking day!”

Miklan, blinded by his rage, didn’t notice Sylvain reach down to his side. He only realized his mistake when a searing pain sliced across his face. Rearing back to grasp at the wound with a cry, he let go of Sylvain’s throat long enough for him to squirm free. Dagger in hand, Sylvain gasped for breath as he crawled away, his head swimming. He had to run, Miklan was serious about killing him yet again. Stumbling to his feet as the world seemed to sway before him, he clawed his way through the undergrowth. He could hear Miklan chasing after him, screaming obscenities and threats. Sylvain prayed to the goddess that he would get out of this alive, that he would escape this forest of death. 

What had he done to deserve this? He wanted desperately to bond with Miklan, to have a relationship not unlike Glenn and Felix’s. Instead of love and understanding, all there was between him and Miklan was hatred and fear. He didn’t know why he followed him, why he bothered giving Miklan another chance when he knew what he wanted. He wouldn't stop until Sylvain had atoned for the sin he was born with.

There was nothing left for them but the death of himself or his brother to end this cycle of hatred.


End file.
